Mianhae Appa
by YunJae Paradise
Summary: Kau tidak sendiri Min ah, masih ada kami yang tulus menjadi temanmu dan jangan dengarkan mereka ne. Kami memang kaya tapi kami tidak bahagia tanpa orangtua kami, datanglah pada Appamu dan minta maaflah pada dia karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya kehilangan. Pikirkan baik-baik ucapanku ne...YunJaeMin Family


_**Title : Mianhae Appa **_

_**Author : Metha Sari **_

_**Cast : YunJaeMin, YooSu (brothership) **_

_**Genre : Drama, Familly **_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Disclamier : Cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, Agensi dan Fans tapi cerita murni milik Author**_

_**Warning : **__**Yaoi, Bad Writting, Typos, Metha author baru, jika ada kesalaha dan ejaan yang kurang jelas harap dimaklumi. Dilarang BASH atau FLAME, Don't Like Don't Read.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman kecil keluarga Jung pagi ini tidak terlalu sepi, karena sudah ada seorang namja cantik aka Jung Jaejoong sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua pangeran tampannya.

Grepp

Ketika sedang menata makanan diatas meja, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"Pagi Boo" sapa seorang namja tampan aka Jung Yunho yang tidak lain adalah suami dari Jung Jaejoong.

"Pagi Bear" balasnya.

"Apa Minnie belum bangun?" tanya Yunho pada istrinya.

"Belum" jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho segera melepaskan pelukannya dipinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menarik kursi untuk bersiap sarapan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki mendekati ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur

"Minnie ah, ayo sarapan" ajak Jaejoong pada putra semata wayangnya-Jung Changmin.

"Ne" jawab Changmin seadanya.

Mereka menikmati suasana sarapan dengan sangat canggung antara Yunho dan Changmin, kehangatan diantara mereka seolah hilang dan hubungan merekapun semakin renggang.

"Boo, aku sudah selesai" ucap Yunho

"Ne, Yunnie hati-hati dijalan"

"Ne" Yunhopun berjalan menuju pintu keluar kediamannya untuk berangkat kerja.

Setelah Yunho pergi, Jaejoong memandang Changmin yang masih memakan sarapan.

"Minnie ah" panggil Jaejoong

"Wae?" tanya Changmin

"Tidak bisakah kau memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Appamu" pinta Jaejoong pada Changmin.

"Harusah? Ku rasa itu tidak perlu" ucap Changmin.

"Minnie ah, dia adalah Appamu dan tahukah kau jika dia sangat menyayangimu" Jaejoong mencoba bersabar menghadapi tingkah Changmin.

"Apakah Umma tahu jika aku selalu di cemooh teman-teman disekolah karena Appaku bukanlah seorang pengusaha tapi hanya seorang buruh bangunan, tahukah Umma jika aku selalu dihina karena aku hanya menggunakan sepeda bukan motor mewah ataupun mobil" teriak Changmin.

"Minnie, apa kau menyesal menjadi anak dari Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, hum?" tanya Jaejoong dengan linangan air mata

Changmin berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Jaejjong kemudian berjongkok di depan Jaejoong yang masih duduk dikursinya.

"Aku tidak menyesal menjadi anak Umma, tapi aku menyesal menjadi anak Appa" ujar Changmin kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis mendengar perkataan Changmin, ditagkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Mian Minnie ah, kami bukanlah orangtua yang baik untukmu, kami tidak bisa memberikanmu motor atau mobil yang mewah sehingga kau harus selalu dihina dan dicemooh teman-temanmu...hiks hiks" isak Jaejoong dengan sangat pilu.

Seandainya Changmin tahu seberapa besar perjuangan Yunho untuk membuat anaknya bahagi, seandainya Changmin tahu seberapa besar keinginan Yunho agar Changmin tak lagi dipandang sebelah mata oleh teman-temannya. Seandainya Changmin tahu seberapa besar rasa kecewa Yunho saat dia merasa jika dia adalah Appa yang gagal untuk Changmin,dan seandainya Changmin tahu seberapa besar kerinduan Yunho untuk memeluk Changmin.

At School

Changmin sudah duduk dibangkunya, dia memandang keluar jendela sembari menopang dagu dengan salah satu telapak tangan. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas dari Changmin, hal itu membuat sahabatnya Duo bersaudara Park Yoochun dan Park Junsu menjadi heran dengan tingkah Changmin.

"Wae Changmin ah?" tanya Yoochun pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ani" jawab Changmin seadanya.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong pada kami Chang, aku dan Yoochun hyung sangat mengenalmu" kali ini Junsu ikut berbicara.

"Hah" Changmin kembali menghela nafasnya, "Tadi pagi aku bertengkar dengan Umma" ungkap Changmin.

"Wae?" tanya Junsu

"Semua karena Appa, kalau bukan karena dia tidak mungkin aku berteriak dan bertengkar pada Umma" jelas Changmin.

"Apa dia kecewa padamu?" tanya Yoochun," Kalau iya kami juga seperti itu" ujar Yoochun

"Ne, Umma kecewa karena sikapku pada Appa dan Hei, kenapa kau juga kecewa padaku?" tanya Changmin heran.

"Kecewa karena aku memiliki sahabat yang membenci Appa nya sendiri"Jelas Yoochun

"Maksudnya?" Changmin semakin tidak mengerti.

"Maksud Chunnie hyung itu adalah kau seharusnya bersyukur masih mempunyai orangtua yang lengkap bahkan seorang Appa"jelas Junsu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, " Kau adalah orang yang sangat beruntung Min, tidak seperti kami yang sejak kecil hanya diasuh dan dibesarkan oleh Halmonie dan Harabojie karena orangtua kaami meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat" tambah Junsu lagi.

"Tapi Appa sudah membuatku dihina dan dicemooh oleh teman-teman yang lain" Sanggah Changmin.

" Hanya karena itu Min, hanya karena kau dicemooh oleh yang lain kau jadi membenci Appamu hum" Junsu menuntut penjelasan.

"Ne, aku dihina dan dipandang sebelah mata karena selalu memakai sepeda, tidak seperti kalian yang menggunakan kendaraan mewah walaupun kalian tidak mempunyai orangtua tapi kalian tetaplah salah satu dari sekian banyak anak orang kaya disekolah ini" Changmin memandang keluar jendela.

Pluk

"Kau tidak sendiri Min ah, masih ada kami yang tulus menjadi temanmu dan jangan dengarkan mereka ne. Kami memang kaya tapi kami tidak bahagia tanpa orangtua kami, datanglah pada Appamu dan minta maaflah pada dia karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya kehilangan. Pikirkan baik-baik ucapanku ne" setelah menepuk bahu Changmin dan berkata seperti itu Yoochun dan Junsu pergi kebangku mereka karena Songsaenim memasuki kelas.

'Haruskah seperti itu' batin Changmin

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengusap keringat yang menempel di dahinya, dia meregangkan otot yang serasa kram akibat mengangkat batu bata bersama tema-temannya. Diambilnya botol minum yang didapatnya dari rekan kerjanya kemudian meminumnya tanpa sadar jika dia berdiri di bawah rekan kerjanya yang sedang meletakkan batu dan kemudian...

"YUNHO AWASSSS" teriak rekan kerjanya yang lain dan...

Brughhhh

Yunho merasa kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan dia bisa mencium bau anyir darah, terakhir yang di ingat Yunho sebelum kesadarannya hilang adalah Teman kerjanya yang berdatangan mendekat padanya.

Changmin mengayuh sepedanya menuju kediamannya, setelah obrolannya dengan Yoochun dan Junsu maka dia memutuskan untuk memperbaiki hubunganya dengan sang Appa.

Drttt

Drttt

Suara handphone yang bergetar diseku celananya membuat dia berhenti dan setelah melihat ID Calling dia segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeobseyo Umma" sapanya

".."

"Minnie sudah keluar dari sekolah,Wae?" tanyanya

".."

"OMMO, baiklah Minnie akan segera kerumah sakit sekarang.

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Changmin segera bergegas menuju Rumah sakit setelah mendapat telepon dari Jaejoong.

'Appa bertahanlah' ucapnya dalam hati.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki bergema dikoridor Rumah Sakit itu tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Rumah Sakit itu, Changmin tetap berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat Jaejoong.

"Umma" panggilnya setelah melihat Jaejoong.

"Minnie,,,, hiks hiks"

"Umma, bagaimana keadaan Appa?" tanya nya panik

"Appamu sedang dioperasi karena kehilangan banyak darah" jelas Jaejoong sembari terisak

Melihat Jaejoong yang terisak membuat Changmin segera mendekap tubuh Ummanya itu, dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Ummanya. Changmin menjadi takut, bagaimana jika dia kehilangan Appanya, bagaimana jika terjadi hal yang buruk pada Appanya.

1 jam kemudian...

Cklekk

Dokter sudah keluar dari ruang operasinya dengan gurat wajah kelelahan, Changmin dan Jaejoong segera menghampiri dokter itu.

"Uisa, bagaimana keadaan suami saya?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir

"Ne uisa, jelaskan keadaan Appa saya" ucap Changmin tidak sabaran.

"Tuan Jung Yunho sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan dia sudah dipindahkan keruangan rawat inap" jelas uisainim

"Apa kami boleh menemuinya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne, tapi dia sedang tertidur akibat obat bius, kemungkina nanti malam dia akan terbangun" jelas usainim itu.

"Ne, gomawo uisa" ucap Changmin

Jaejoong dan Changmin segera menuju keruangan Yunho, Jaejoong mendekati yunho dan menggenggam tangan Yunho berharap kekasih hatinya bangun dari tidurnya.

"Yunnie ah, hiks hiks" isak jaejoong sedangkan Changmin hanya memandang Ummanya yang terisak.

Malam harinya Changmin diminta Jaejoong untuk menunggu Yunho karena dia harus pulang mengambil segala keperlua Yunho selama dirumah sakit.

"Appa, mianhae" ucap Changmin,"Selama ini Minnie sudah menyusahkan Appa dan membuat Appa sedih, pukul dan maki lah Minnie jika Appa sudah sadar...hiks hiks" Changmin terisak disela ucapannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Minnie bukanlah anak yang baik untuk Appa dan masih pantaskah Minnie memanggilmu Appa setelah Appa yang telah ku lakukan, jawab Minnie Appa" ujarnya lagi.

"Kau tetap anak Appa Minnie ah dan Appa sudah memaafkanmu sebelum kau memintanya" Changmin mengangkat kepalanya karena merasa mendengar suara Yunho dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Yunho sudah sadar dan tersenyum padanya.

"Appa" teriaknya senang kemudian memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

"Minnie ah sesak" ucap Yunho susah payah

"Appa,, hiks hiks mianhae"

"Ne Minnie ah, maafkan Appa juga ne karena sudah menjadi Appa yang gagal untuk Minnie. Appa tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan Minnie yang menginginkan kehidupan yang layak untuk Minnie dan Umma" Yunho mengelus kepala Changmin penuh sayang.

"Ani, Appa adalah Appa yang baik untuk Minnie. Mulai saat ini Minnie berjanji tidak akan menuntut apapun dari Appa, selagi ada Appa dan Umma disamping Minnie itu sudah lebih dari cukup" ujar Changmin

"Tapi Appa tetap merasa bersalah tidak bisa membelikanmu kendaraan yang kau inginkan, Appa juga bukanlah seorang pengusaha Minnie ah" ucap Yunho bersalah.

"Minnie tidak perlu lagi kendaraan mewah dan Minnie juga tidak akan malu lagi karena Appa bukan pengusaha, biarlah Minnie menggunakan sepeda asal Appa tidak meninggal Minnie. Sungguh Minnie sangat menyanyangi Appa" Changmin kembali memeluk Yunho.

"Appa juga menyayangimu dan Umma mu Minnie ah" Yunho balas memeluk Changmin

Sementara itu Jaejoong yang tadinya ingin memasuki ruangan Yunho menghentikan niatnya, dia tersenyum disela tangisnya melihat kehangatan antara Yunho dan Changmin yang selalu dinantinya.

'Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah memberiku suami dan anak yang selalu menemani hidupku. Semoga ini akan menjadi akhir yang bahagia" ucapnya dalam hati

**END**

**Hah akhirnya selesai juga, sebenarnya ini epep untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal Metha karena dituduh oleh seorang Reader yang sarap memplagiat ff nya Yuuki eonni. Hell no, Metha bukanlah orang karena Mrtha seperti itu karena Metha hanya menjalankan tugs dari yuuki eonni untuk merepost ff buatannya, maka jadilah epep gaje ini.**

**Gomawo sudah menyempatkan membaca epep abal-abal ini.**

**Gomawo#bowww**

**Oh ya jangan lupa juga ne kunjungi blognya metha di methafanfictiondotwordpressdotcom**

**Dotnya diganti tanda titik ne **

**Palembang, 03 January 2014**


End file.
